Various sampling devices have been applied to collect particles or gases, separately. Some researchers have also made effort to sample aerosols and gas simultaneously. To sample acidic gases and aerosols in workplace air, NIOSH Method 7903, which uses one section of glass fiber plug for capturing aerosol followed by two sections of silica gel for collecting gases, is approved by OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Administration) and commonly used in occupational environments such as phosphate fertilizer manufacturing facilities, sulfuric acid production factories and other industries. However, recent studies have shown sampling artifacts when certain gases are present, e.g., SO2 gas is adsorbed and the extraction process causes artifact sulfuric acid. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a new personal sampler to overcome these deficiencies.